I Should Tell You
by filmmakersdream
Summary: We both sigh, dropping our gazes... and we’re “just Mark” and “just Roger” again, merely friends and roommates... TWOSHOT! IMPLIED SLASH! pleaz R'N'R!


_**AN-** So, here's my second posted _**RE_N_T**_ story- and my first posted _**RE_N_T**_ slash (Mark/Roger, of course). Then again, this isn't obvious, OBVIOUS slash- really, you could interpret it as Mark/Roger friendship. I mean, there's no kissing, or anything, but… there are a few things, both said and thought (thoughts are by Mark, of course, because it's from his P.O.V.), that could be taken as slashiness. Anyway, this takes place in Christmas Bells (not that I've seen the stage production- only the movie). Check it out if you haven't heard it before- it's one of my favorite songs. Please R'N'R_

**Disclaimer- Jonathan Larson owns Mark (_not fair…_), Roger (_also not fair_…), Maureen (_eh, that's okay… kidding!), or_ RE_N_T in general. I don't. The only thing _I_ own is this plot, the 2-disc widescreen special edition of the movie, both the OBC and movie soudtracks of RE_N_T, and fifteen gazillion notebooks… pfft…**

"She said 'would you light my candle', and she put on a pout, and she wanted you to take her out tonight?" I ask, incredulous, and Roger nods.

"Right." A grin spreads across my face.

"She got you out!" _Something **I** could never do._ Roger rolls his eyes, showing his hands deeper into his leather jacket's pockets as we stride down the street to where we're meeting Collins and Angel for a late lunch and Maureen's protest/performance.

"She was more than okay, but I pushed her away. It was bad, I got mad, and I had to get her out of my sight."

"Wait, wait, _wait_." I grab his arm, pulling him to a stop. "You said she was _sweet_." His eyes narrow at me, and he jerks back, starting to walk away.

"Let's go eat. I'll just get fat- it's the one vice left when you're dead meat." I rush to catch up with him as he pauses, a pained look on his face. "There- that's her." He points somewhere across the street, and I jump, turning and searching the crowds.

"_Maureen_?"

"Mimi!" I catch sight of pretty Hispanic girl, and I feel stomach drop.

"_Woah_." He sighs, biting his lip.

"I should go-" I catch his arm once more in desperation, and he turns to me, a fiery, passionate hope in his emerald eyes, but I chicken out, recoiling.

"Hey, it's beginning to snow." I say weakly, but he just shakes his head in slight disgust and _major_ disappointment, stalking off. Sighing, I turn to watch his precious Mimi, and feel a look of horror creep onto my face as I see who she was scuttling toward. _**No**…_ Roger appears out of nowhere next to her, a sincerely apologetic look on his face, though even from here I can see that his eyes are slightly dead, no where near their usual shine.

They have a quick conversation before The Man buts is, shoving Roger. My heart clenches, though I do feel a bit of pride as the rocker shoves him back, yelling something about 'never lacking for customers.' I smile slightly as Roger pulls the visibly shivering girl away from The Man, then pale as I notice him heading in my direction.

Pretending I hadn't been watching him- _them_, I glance up from my camera as he-they_ (**dang it** Mark, stop focusing on **just** **him**_) reach me, and he claps a hand on my shoulder. He raises an eyebrow at me, part-curious, part-amused smirk on his face, and I smile back half-heartedly, shrugging the shoulder he wasn't still clutching.

"Mark, this is Mimi." He introduces, his tone vaguely prideful.

"Hi." We mumble in unison, and she gives me an attempt at a half grin, which I weakly return.

"She'll be dining with us." _Great._ I get a good look at her now that I'm closer, and as I shake her hand (which is trembling, I notice, much as Roger's had, back during the 'April period', if you know what I mean), I get a sense of familiarity.

"I think we've met." Mimi giggles, sending Roger a flirtatious wink (_oh **god**, another April_), to which he responds with a thin chuckle, his hand still on my shoulder.

"That's what _he_ said." She motions toward the blond rocker with her head, touching his arm. The hand on my shoulder falls away, leaving me feeling cold and empty on the inside as he smiles over at her, probably the closest thing to an actual smile since- well, since_ before_ the April period, really. A pang of jealousy hits me hard, but I follow like the obedient dog that I am as Roger begins to lead Mimi back toward our building.

"Let's go to the lot. Maureen's performing." He tosses over his shoulder. My body tenses as she asks, "Who's Maureen?", and Roger replies with a part-amused, part-cruel, "His _ex._" I rush to catch up so I'm next to him, but out of Mimi's line of sight, and shoot him a dark, hurt look.

"But Iam _over_ _her_." I retort, and a surprised look crosses his face, whether at my words or my icy tone, I'm not sure. He starts to say something, but is interrupted as Mimi tries to take his hand. Recoiling, he bumps into me slightly, and I give him a light shove to get him back up right, stifling a snicker.

"Let's not hold hands yet." I cover a smirk at Mimi's crestfallen look, though she quickly covers it up with one of anger.

"Is that a _warning_?" She snaps, and he opens his mouth, but I cut him off.

"He needs to _take it slow_." I say, bitterly sarcastic, then speed up my pace, striding ahead of them to avoid Roger's hurt look. Letting out a shaky breath, I clutch my camera tightly as I turn it on to distract myself, recording the street. and then Collins and Angel as I catch sight of them talking (rather vehemently, I might add) to a woman selling jackets.

"I should tell you, I should tell you, I should tell you, I should tell you, I should tell you, I-" I cut my self off as I slow, not wanting Roger and _Mimi_ to hear the words that were meant for _his_ ears _only_. Glancing toward the gray sky, I sigh. "And it's beginning to-" Roger cuts in, touching the small of my back in concern as he comes up beside me, and mutters:

"And it's beginning to-" Collins and Angel fall in step to my left, their loving, goofy grins making me sick, and join us in singing:

"And it's beginning to-" The roar of an engine cuts us off, and we turn to see Maureen on an off-white motorcycle that almost blends in with the snow drifts behind her, a cell phone to her ear.

"Joanne, which way to the stage?" I exchange a look with Roger.

"_Snow_!" We both sigh, dropping our gazes, his fingers leaving my back, and we're "_just_ Mark" and "_just_ Roger" again, merely friends and roommates- _and **nothing more**..._

_**AN-** Aw, poor Marky. Okay, so, a way to explain this is two-sided, one-sided Mark/Roger, as in Mark likes Roger, and Roger likes Mark, but they kinda-know, kinda-**don't**-know that it's mutual; also, with that mind set, it's one-sided, two-sided Roger/Mimi, as in Mimi likes Roger, and Roger "likes" Mimi, but Mimi doesn't know that he doesn't actually **like**-like her (yet). Yes, it's confusing, but… oh well. –grins- I'm kidding; if you still don't get it, PM me or something, and I'll try to clear it up some. Oh, and by the way (this might clear a **few** things up…)- Mark and Roger used to be dating, if you're going along with the slash storyline. On the other hand, if you're goin with the non-slash storyline, they Marky's just concerned about Roger getting back in with the drugs, and Roger's concerned about Mark's mood swings. (Haha- Mark has mood swings.) Anywho, please review!!_

_**FIRST SHOT ROGER, TUNING THE FENDER GUITAR HE HASN'T PLAYED IN A YEAR. –This won't tune!- SO WE HEAR!**_


End file.
